winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 625
Acheron is the twenty-fifth episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Coming Soon... Major Events *Daphne and Thoren are getting married. *Selina frees Acheron from the Legendarium. *Acheron traps the Trix in Legendarium World. *The Winx manage to save Cloud Tower from falling. *Bloom transforms and goes into the Legendarium World alone to fight Acheron. *Bloom defeats Acheron. *Bloom trades Acheron with Rumpelstiltskin for the Legendarium Key. *Bloom gets ambushed by the Trix. Debuts *Acheron (Physically) (Both 2D & 3D) *Peg (2D) *The Great Lizard Spirit *The Infinity Box Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Daphne *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Timmy *Paladins **Thoren **Nex *Pixies **Lockette **Chatta **Amore **Piff **Cherie **Caramel *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Selina *Acheron *Eldora *Oritel *Marion *Peg *Rumpelstiltskin *Great Lizard Spirit Spells Used *Infinite Chaos - Used to destroy the balance of Cloud Tower that was made of Magic Dimension's powers. *Light Spectrum - Used against the Great Lizard Spirit. *Chlorophyll Bolt - Used against the Great Lizard Spirit. *Water Bolt - Used against the Great Lizard Spirit. *Volcanic Attack - Used against Acheron. *Bravery Flame - Used against Acheron but failed. Voice Cast Original/Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Liberatori as Stella & Chatta *Ilaria Latini as Flora & Cherie *Laura Lenghi as Aisha & Lockette *Gemma Donati as Musa *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna *Connie Bismuto as Daphne *Alessandro Quarta as Sky *Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon *Leonardo Graziano as Helia *Corrado Conforti as Timmy *Alessio De Filippis as Thoren *Marco Bassetti as Nex & Acheron *Francesca Rinaldi as Amore *Gaia Bolognesi as Piff *Raffaella Castelli as Caramel *Tatiana Dessi as Icy *Federica De Bortoli as Darcy *Valeria Vidali as Stormy *Eleonora Reti as Selina *Unknown as Eldora *Luca Graziani as Oritel *Rachele Paolelli as Marion *Unknown as Peg *Unknown as Rumpelstiltskin Nickelodeon *Molly Quinn as Bloom & Lockette *Amy Gross as Stella & Caramel *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora & Chatta *Morgan Decker as Tecna & Amore *Romi Dames as Musa & Cherie *Keke Palmer as Aisha & Piff *Matt Shively as Sky *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *David Faustino as Helia *Adam Gregory as Nex *Charlie Schlatter as Thoren *Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne *Jessica Di Cicco as Selina *Sam Riegel as Acheron & Rumpelstiltskin *April Stewart as Eldora *Josh Keaton as Oritel *Grey DeLisle as Marion *Unknown as Peg Script *Nickelodeon Songs *Winx Rising Up Together *Bloomix the Power of the Dragon *The Legendarium World of Mythix *Living the Magic Trivia *This episode marks the first & last physical appearance of Acheron both 2D & 3D. *This episode marks the last Bloomix transformation for this season. *This episode marks the first appearance of Peg in 2D. *This episode marks the final appearance of Trix in 2D. *Bloom is the fourth and the final Winx to transform and go into the Legendarium World alone. First was Flora, second is Stella and third is Aisha. *This episode marks the final appearance of Bloom’s Mythix transformation. *This episode marks the final hearing of the Mythix song. *Roy does not appear in this episode. *This is the second time the Trix enter the Legendarium World. *This episode marks the final appearance of the Winx's Season 6 civilian outfits. *This episode marks the final appearance of Roy. Mistakes *In one scene, Riven were seen with the Specialists although Riven did not attend Daphne and Thoren wedding. *In one scene, a part of Aisha's hair is missing. *In one scene, Selina's leggings are missing. YVyzgekdOYg.jpg|Riven was seen with the Specialists although Riven did not attend Daphne and Thoren wedding. Chlorophyll Bolt + Water Bolt 2.png|A part of Aisha's hair is missing. Quotes Coming soon... Videos Italian Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Rai Dub